What it would be like
by 1st Month 6th Day
Summary: Kiba is stuck on house watching with Hinata, but will his boring duty give him an experience of a life time. KibxHin. Will he learn that his future is right around the corner.Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

It was everyone's favorite time of the year, summer time. Summer had begun two weeks ago so just about every ninja in Kanoha was off duty. Among the off-duty ninja was Kiba, he had grown over the last three years, making him eighteen. Kiba had grown into a matue man, he had lost his rambuciousness and his cocky attitude. He was among one of the tallest of the rookie nine. He never grew out of his fashion of wearing some kind of jacket. Akamaru had grown just as much as Kiba, the most noticable growth was his size. The large wolf went from being on top of Kiba's head, to being under him. Although Akamaru was a giant he still retains his puppy attitude.

The soft breeze blew through the warm afternoon air and moved through the branches and leaves of the trees. Kiba had been sitting under the same tree for some-time now. He lay there with Akamaru's head in his lap, and they rested there with all there troubles drifting along as the hours past. Team eight had a recent mission that lasted a week, so this was exellent payment in Kiba's mind.

Kiba's relaxation was cut as a young man knocked on the back of the tree were Kiba had been resting. Kiba looked up in suprise but was soon reassured by who it was and layed his head back on the tree.

_"Hey Shino, what's up?" _Kiba said with his eyes closed.

Shino pressed his back up agains the tree. _"Well, unfortunatley I would be enjoying my afternoon, but, I was stuck with searching for you."_

Kiba's eyes opened and he looked up at his comrade. _"So, what is it this time?"_

_"Kurenai-sensei sent me. It seemed pretty ergent."_ Shino explained while pushing up his glasses.

Kiba chuckled. _"Remember Shino, what you think is ergent, and what I think is ergent is totally different things, and you happen to think that every thing Kurenai-sensei tells you is ergent."_

There was a short moment of silence between the two

_"Alright, let's go see whats up with the captain." _Kiba sighed while at the same waking up Akamaru.

Later...

The worst thing that could happen that was on Kiba's mind was, that they would have a mission, they would have training, or that he would get yelled at for what ever reason. When they arrived at Team eight's usual meeting spot, there stood Kurenai and Hinata. Kiba smiled and greeted the two.

_"Hey what's up guys." _Kiba said with a smile.

_"Hello" _Hinata said with a smile.

Hinata had grown out of her timid self also she had become more assertive and made sure that her ideas were heard. As Hinata and Kiba grew, so did their relationship. Kiba had to admit, she was attractive. The years really changed the both of them, Kiba would even find himself staring at Hinata for minutes before she would look over and he would pretend to do something else. Hinata also found herself being attracted to Kiba, since Naruto was in training for being Hokage it was obvious that he had no spare time on his hands.

_"Alright you three, I've got a job for you to do."_ Kurenai said, while getting their attentions._"This is a job, not a mission, so its nothing special."_

_"I can't beleive i was called all the way down here just for some petty job." _Kiba thought.

_"This sure is a dissapointment." _Shino said to himself with a sigh.

_"I wonder what kind of job it is?" _Hinata asked.

Kurenai smiled. _"To be honest, I need you three...towatchmyhouse."_

_"What?"_ Kiba question while cleaning his ear.

_"Ineedyoutowatchmyhouse." _Kurenai repeated.

_"Did she ask us to wat-" _Shino said but was cut off.

_"I need you to watch my house, okay." _Kurenai repeated once more.

_"What! I don't beleive this! Why!" _Kiba yelled.

_"Um, are you serious?" _Hinata questioned.

_"Well I have a meeting, and I need someone to watch my house." _Kurenai sighed.

_"You don't need all of us do you?" _Shino asked while taking a few steps back ready to make his escape.

_"No, so one of you can leave." _Kurenai said with her hand up in a shooing motion.

In no time Shino was off in a seconds. Shino didn't want to stick around to see what Kurenai's house looked like, and besides, if something was to go wrong, Shino didn't want to be the one to get punished for it. Kiba was utterly dissapointed that he was stuck on "house watching" which was obviously a job for someone like Shikamaru. After the instructions, Kurenai was gone.

_"Well it looks like its just me and you Kiba."_ Hinata said while pulling Kiba's arm in the direction of the house.

_"Great."_ Kiba sighed, with Akamaru following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata and Kiba stood at the door. Both were alittle hesitant as Hinata rested on the door handle and began to turn it. Kiba began to get nervous, he didn't know why, it must of been the fact that he might screw up and end up getting scolded for it, and then Hinata would also get in trouble and he couldn't do that to her.

As the door slowly opened a warm aroma of cinnamon apples engulfed the air. Suprised, Kiba and Hinata stood in shock, they had nevered smelled anything this wonderful. They have knowned Kurenai for years, and it was suprising that they hadn't relized that she smelled like this. After taking a long wiff of the air, they removed their shoes and stepped inside closing the door behind them.

_"So, this is it. Its a pretty nice place." _Kiba said while anylizing the room.

_"Yes, I love the smell, you know, we shou-." _Hinata stopped and relized what she was about to say and turned red.

Kiba looked over at Hinata. _"Did you suggest what I think you were about to suggest?"_ He questioned.

_"No it was nothing!" _Hinata turned away, and continued to look around the house.

Before Kurenai left on her meeting, she gave Hinata and Kiba a list of jobs that they could do, also she had written at the bottom that she would be back until tomorrow night. Hearing that really pissed off Kiba, only because she didn't tell them that he would be spending the night with Hinata.

Hinata had pulled out the list and looked at it. What was written was "laundry and dishes." Kiba and Hinata had split up the duties, Kiba with laundry and Hinata with dishes.

Knowing what his job was, Kiba flopped himself on the couch. Kiba was about to take a nap when a familiar presence came up behind him. He turned around to see Hinata standing there with her arms crossed. She looked down at him as though she was expecting him to do something, but he didn't know what it was.

_"Uh, what are you doing Hinata?"_ He asked hesitantly.

_"Well, if we're going to be living togeth...if were going to be taking care of this house, you're going to need to pull your weight."_ She explained.

_"Is she serious_?_"_ Kiba thought _"Oh come on, I know what I'm suppose to do, and besides I have all day and tomorrow." _Kiba turned around with his eyes closed.

While laying on the couch, he couldn't help but feel as though somthing was in his "space". As he turned his head there stood the Hyuuga with her byakugan fixed on Kiba. He stared down the kanoichi not knowing how to react, he had stared her down before in training, but this time the presence was different. Kiba knew that Hinata wanted him to do the easily done task, and she wanted him to do it now.

_"Alright, alright, I'll do it."_ Kiba sighed.

Hinata watched him walk towards the hall. But before she could relax in triumph Kiba came back looking a little confused.

_"Um, weres the laundry room?"_ He asked with a forgiving smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba had just finished the laundry, feeling very accomplished but at the same time felt very dissapointed. He had felt as though precious time of his life was being wasted on a useless mission. Well, couldn't really call this a mission, it was more like a job, but then again it wasn't really a job either. It was more like a duty fit for a dead guy. Kiba had had enough of this, and decided to confront Hinata.

Hinata had decided to use Kurenai's shower seeing how there isn't anything wrong with her doing so. She wasn't particularly worried of Kiba coming in on her since on average it took Kiba about an hour to do a load of laundry. So why worry.

As Kiba wondered through the hall he turned into a room. In it, was a bed, a dresser and a short table. Near the bed was a door that was cracked open and you could see steam coming out of it.

Kiba took a step closer to the bed when all of a sudden he heard a voice behind him. _"Kiba? What are looking for?"_ The soft voice asked.

This suprised Kiba to the point that it sent him flying over the bed, landing flat on his back. Lifting himself up he poked his head up to see what the sudden suprise was, right as his eyes could finish scanning the room, a figure stood. Kiba's face turned blood red as his eyes were fixed on the women standing in front of him. Hinata stood wearing bath towel over her body with her long dark hair dripping wet.

_"Um, I wa-was g-going to ta-talk to you about s-something." _Kiba stuttered while laying there stunned.

Hinata walked over to the lying shinobi and bent over him.

_"What is it that you wanted to talk about Kiba?" _She smiled.

_"Well, I first wanted to talk to you about something, but...are you crazy!" _Kiba yelled jumping up from the floor. _"Aren't you at least one bit uncomfortable wearing a bath towel right in front your best friend!"_

Hinata just stared at him questioningly._"No, I dont see what the situation is, and besides, we're practically living with each other for the next twenty-four hours."_

With that said Hinata left to get a change of clothes in Kurenai's dresser leaving Kiba standing there dumbfounded.

Later that evening...

Kiba poked his head around the corner into the kitchen to see Hinata cooking something on the stove. Whatever Hinata was cooking, it smelt good. Kiba crept up on Hinata and peered over her shoulder to see some sort of stew brewing in the pot. Sensing Kiba looking over her shoulder she faced him and kissed his cheek making Kiba jump.

_"Ah! Hinata what...why...did you just kiss me?!?"_ The flustered dog shinobi yelled.

_"And if I did? Besides I know you liked it."_ Hinata chuckled. _"Alright help me bring the food out."_

After dinner the two retired into Kurenai's room were they we're going to sleep. Kiba insisted that he sleep on the living room couch but Hinata forcefully persuaded him that they will be sleeping together in the same room...in the same bed.

Kiba pulled the blanket and climbed into the king sized bed. Kiba put his hand on the back of his head resting in his shirt and some shorts. He heard the bathroom light turn off as Hinata walked out wearing a shirt and short shorts. Kiba watched her climb in next him.

_"Kiba, can you turn off the lamp."_ The hyuuga asked.

Right as Kiba turned off the light, he felt two warm arms wrap around his torso. Immediatley he turned on the light to see Hinata cuddled up against his torso, with one of her legs resting on his legs."

_"What is it honey." _Hinata asked while still latched on.

_"Um, why are you holding on to me?" _Kiba asked.

_"What. I can't cuddle with my future husband?" _She questioned.

Kiba didn't want to go too deep with this and desided to just gets some sleep. He turned off the lamp and layed staring up at the ceiling.

_"So..." _Kiba heard Hinata say in the dark.

_"What are we doing tomorrow."_ Hinata asked.

With a smile in the dark. _"I think I'll be spending tomorrow with my future wife." _Kiba putting his arm around Hinata.


End file.
